Soraka/Trivia
General * Soraka was one of the champions available in the Ionian pool during the Ionia vs. Noxus match. ** Soraka was in the previous match and had apparently performed quite poorly. * In the Mac launch video, there is a banana in the weapons cabinet. This is a homage to Soraka's basic attack particle and horn, the look of which often have been compared to a banana. * Soraka's dance references a commercial for Chiquita bananas. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * In the Ultra Rapid Fire game mode (available in April 2014), Soraka was deemed overpowered/obnoxious, and was ultimately disabled in non-custom games. However, she was enabled in future and events. * could be a reference to the high-level mage spell "Wish" in Dungeons & Dragons. One of the functions of the Wish spell is to heal the entire party, which is very much alike to Soraka's ability. * The ward skin references her. * The cast time of Soraka's abilities (except ) does not cancel her movement or previous orders. * **Soraka** is one of four champions who use health as resource for their abilities, the other three being , ,and . Development * Out-of-universe, Soraka is the of Japanese "celestial fragrance",Soraka's name meaning a reference to Soraka's celestial nature. * , , & are voiced by Lisa Lindsley, who also voiced old and old .mChao on Dawnbringer and Nightbringer Soraka VA * Soraka's ability icons have been changed twice, the first time for her visual update and the second time for her gameplay update. Quotes * }} is a reference to the community nickname for her conspicuous basic attack projectile. The second part of the joke may also be a reference to the sketch notable for the catchphrase "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition". ** This could also be a reference to the 'banana kill' meme that is used in tournaments and other live events, where an "unexpected" last basic attack by Soraka kills off an enemy and the crowd goes wild about and/or the commentators commentate on how the last banana got the kill. * Soraka and share the quote Skins ; * used to change color between pink or yellow depending which team she was on. * A green recolor of her old used to be the background image of the branch of the now-retired summoner mastery trees in Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5 (Season 5 retained Season 4's masteries). ** Recolors of and were used for the and branches respectively. ; * This skin is based on the dryad, a of the trees (specifically oak trees) from Greek mythology. * She may be referencing the from . ; * This skin is intended to show her appearance before she sacrificed her immortality to live amongst the mortals of Runeterra. ; * This skin was reworked from an unreleased skin under the name "Battle Priestess Soraka".Battle Priestess Soraka * Celestine Soraka is likely a reference to white mages from the Final Fantasy series. ; * While she was released in celebration of Harrowing 2014, contrary to popular belief, she was not released during the event. Rather, she was released after the Harrowing.Tumble Before Reaper SorakaHallowing 2014The Haunted Hoard Hallowing Sale ** The skins released for and during Harrowing 2014 were: *** *** * The skin references Santa Muerte. * She has the scythe that is usually depicted to be wielding rather than her usual staff. * This skin may resemble from the Marvel Earth 616 universe. * She also resembles from the DC universe. ; * This skin is a reference to the ever-popular community joke of Soraka attacking with bananas. ** It is also a reference to , more commonly known as Chiquita Banana lady. * She was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2015 sharing a splash with: ** ** ** ** ; * She was released alongside : * In Brazilian localization, she (along with all Program skins) is called Soraka Cibernética (Cyber Soraka) due to Program's translated double meaning. ; * She references the genre of . ** Her hairstyle might be referencing from the series. ** She resembles from as both share a somewhat similar outfit and have a pair of wings on their waist. ** Her familiar is }}. *** Shisa means " ", from 獅子 *ʂji-t͡sɨ < Late *si-t͡siəʔ''Schuessler, A. ''ABC Etymological Dictionary of Old Chinese, p. 461 < Central Asian substrate noun *singʰa-''. *** Although never seen alongside Soraka in-game, it will however appear during her homeguard and recall animations. *** It is grumpy and overprotective of Soraka, it will protect her from anything that could threaten her, including her own naiveté. ; * She is wearing pajamas designed after her medium, Shisa. * She is eating biscuits similar to . * The party is playing Mechs vs. Minions. * The bookshelf features: ** A group portrait of team, notably her and . ** ''The Sword and the Sabre, a book also seen within the Odyssey universe. ; * can be seen in her splash art. * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2018 along with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * This skin represents Soraka if she was a Being of Order. ** A blade resembling 's can be seen after she casts * She summons a giant banana in her joke animation, which is a reference to the community nickname for her banana-like basic attack projectile. ** This trait is shared by . ; * This skin represents Soraka if she was a Being of Chaos. ** A blade resembling 's can be seen after she casts Relations ; * knows of the , and as a Celestial Being, she has deeper ties with him as well.Soraka and Bard connections ; * Soraka was deceived by in his attempt to rip her heart out. * Soraka revived a nearly deceased during the invasion of . She did so by binding her life force to her . * Due to being a being that embodies death and Soraka being a celestial deity of life, they are both rivals; this is reflected in both of their ultimate abilities: Karthus damages all enemy champions, while Soraka heals all ally champions. Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 Harrowing Category:2015 April Fools Day Category:2018 Snowdown Showdown